whats more inportant to life?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: two people who are leading "normal" lives suddenly get traped in a world of majic and mystery and unknown dangers..they must save their new friends from the dangers, but they fall in in love leading to more dangers AU kinda
1. prlogue: how it all started

Disclaimer: Ok new story, new disclaimer. Not really new on the disclaimer part, but here it goes. I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A/N: This isn't really a crossover. Though in Chapter 1 it may appear that way. Also, in other chapter's, it is more of a self-insert. An alternate universe if you will. The idea came to me while watching Yu-Gi-Oh! and talking on the phone.  
  
Two girls sat in front of their TV's watching Yu-Gi-Oh! The girls were best friends, but they lived in two different states. One of them, with brown hair that was shoulder length by request of her sisters, and matching brown eyes, that had no sight what so ever in them. Never the less, she enjoyed Yu-Gi-Oh! just as much as her sighted friend in another state. "Your move. your move." she repeated along with the opening theme song. Her computer sat beside of her on and waiting for her to get on. Just as the theme ended, the sound of a cash ridigister along with "AngeliqueKaiba" is now available reached her ears, along with an ok button. The girl in question turned her light tan body to the computer as two hands skillfully pressed a number of keyboard commands and pulled up the instant message window. In Maryland, the same thing was going on. A girl, different from the first, was sitting in front of her own computer, typing an instant message to her friend. This girl was different from her friend. She was 5 feet 8 inches tall, broad shouldered, muscular in the arms and legs sorta kind of, dark brown hair that comes down to her collar bones and bangs that are down to her nose, which she is growing out. She has a tan complexion, dimples, high cheekbones and green cat eyes. Not to mention a farmers tan. The two conversed for a few minutes when Yu-Gi-Oh! came back from its commercial break. It was towards the end of the episode when both girls turned to their TV screens. Kayla, the one with the sightless brown eyes, screamed as loud as she could at the end of it. "It's the final fate of your soul. Seto Kaiba." Pegasus stated as he extracted Kaiba's soul and trapped it within a duel monsters card. At this, both Jenna, Kayla's friend from Maryland, and Kayla screamed and made a leap for the TV. To their shock, they both made it and landed in rather uncomfortable sisutuations. Each girl also under went a transformation of sorts. For Kayla her hair became long again, but she still retained her full height of 5.2, but her hair split into two perfectly straight pigtails and atop her head were two faultless buns. Her eyes remained brown and her clothing didn't change. In her pocket, two objects appeared in it. One being a broach that resembled a heart, which was pink and gold in color. It also felt like two wings were coming out of it. Kayla reached in and felt it more closely. On the front she thought she felt the carving of a sideways crescent moon. To that, she was not sure. The other object in her pocket was a simple pink pen that one wrote with a hard gem like thing on top. One might of thought you press to get the led to come out, but this pen had magical properties; ones that allowed for her to disguise herself if the need for it ever came about. For Jenna, it was a different story. For her, her hair changed color as well as grew in length. It became raven-hued in color and a tent of cyan came into her lovely green cat-like eyes. In her pocket, was a pen like object as well. On top of it was a circle crystal-like that was red in color with the Mars symbol inside of it in gold. Where the pen part that had the crystal on it, ended the bottom and the top started. White wings jetted out from the side and a small circle with the same Moon symbol the handle was red in color. "Give him back! Return his soul or face us Pegasus!" Both girls shouted from where they were. One of them landed directly on Pegasus and the other on a ledge above where Kaiba and Pegasus had just dueled. 


	2. the fight against pegauass and the arive...

Disclaimer: Yes, I am sick of writing them, but, hey, what can I say? They must be done. So, once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-oh. I wish I did, but, alas, I don't. So, sorry, you all.  
  
A/N: Ok, now this is the part that will seem like a crossover, but, I assure you, it certainly is not one. Only this chapter is . Maybe other chapters will be as well. But, I am not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead; might be might not be. Who knows? References will be made in other chapters, I ensure you on that one. If any other crosses come into the mix, I will be sure to mention them. Also, references to other anime series may also come into the mix as fair warning. Also, to Seto's Angel, I am sorry, but I hadn't written chapter one when I posted the prologue. Me so sorry if it didn't make sense, I really am. I meant it to lead into something that would make sense when I wrote the chapter I am currently writing now. Sorry for the confusion and everything. I hope this chapter makes more sense and explains a little more. I am sorry for confusion once again. Also, I don't own Jenifer Kino, she belongs to Dreamcatcher, whom I have gotten permission to use her character in. Thank you all very much for putting up with my ramblings. Now, onto the long awaited chapter.  
  
  
  
Sightless, brown eyes scanned the area as their owner climbed on the ledge above the dueling area. The person slipped and sat down on the ledge after someone behind it grabbed her and stopped her from falling. "You're not going to get away with what you have done!" Another person yelled, getting up from where she had fallen. "Who is going to try and make me?! A girl like you?! I am much stronger then you think!" Pegasus boasted, facing the speaker. "Want to try me?!" the female yelled. "It will be my pleasure, but let me start with your little friend." Pegasus smirked as he aimed his eye at Kayla, who was sitting above them, on the ledge railing. "Look out!!" Jenna yelled and Kayla lost her balance and feel back, causing Pegasus to miss her. Jenna then looked in her pocket and found her kunshin stick. :: I wonder. :: she thought as she held it up in the air. "Mars Crystal Power!!!!" she shouted and in a matter of seconds, she stood before Pegasus as the Fire Senshi, Mars. :: Cool!! :: she thought to herself. Kayla, on the other hand, sighed, :: Well, if my hair is long again and in pigtails, maybe I can transform too. Man, it would be so cool if I did. :: she thought as she stood and pulled out a broach. She felt it for several seconds before she chose which transformation call to try. "Super Moon Crisis Power!!!" Kayla screamed as loud as she could, causing people around her to wince and cover their ears. "Man, she has a loud mouth." one person complained as he fell to his knees, covering his ears. "Don't be to hard on her Joey." Another person said, listening without flinching. Or moving to cover their ears. "How can you put up with that?" the one known as Joey asked, standing once the transformation was complete and he stared, drooling at the sight now before him. "I don't know, I feel like I know her from someplace, its kind of hard to explain." The other boy in question stated softly to himself. "No matter. let's check out the action. Pegasus has met his match!" Joey yelled as he and another boy ran to the rail and looked down. "Who are you to and what do you think your doing here?!" Pegasus yelled. "I am Sailor Mars, and I say in the name of Mars, I will chew you up and spit you out! Now release the souls you have trapped !" Jenna stated. "How dare you toy with peoples lives and their souls?! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, along with my best friend Mars, I will punish you for what you have done!" Kayla stated, not as loudly as she had been when she transformed. "Aw, how cute, two girls in mini-skirts think they can beat me? Well let's find out, shall we?" Pegasus said before adding, "I challenge you to to a duel." "Oh No!" the boy next to Kayla gasped in his child-like sounding voice as he watched what was going on through his lavender eyes. "Gladly!" Mars yelled as she aimed a fire attack at Pegasus. "Not that kind of duel, you foolish girl. I meant a game of duel monsters, but if you want to play it that way, then so be it." Pegasus laughed as he lunged at Jenna. "Jupiter Thunder Claps, Zap!" Another female voice shouted, taking the white-haired man by surprise, scoring a hit for her. "Why you little." Pegasus started as he turned to face the new speaker. "Venous Love Chain Encircle!!" Yet another girl added, restraining Pegasus with a golden chain of hearts. "Mars Fire Flash!!!" Jenna yelled, sending one of her own fiery attacks at the man in question as he once again tried to remove someone's soul with the strange golden eye he owned that replaced one of his own reddish brown ones. "Where is Mercury?" Kayla asked, hearing the voices of her other three friends. "Shine Aqua Illusion!!!" a fourth voice added. "All present and accounted for, Sailor Moon." The new speaker added as Pegasus was incased in a wall of ice. "Hurry now, Sailor Moon!!! Finish him off!!! Now, while you can!" Jenna yelled. "Gotcha covered, girls!" Kayla yelled as she leapt down from the railing and landed almost perfectly beside Sailor Mars, the people that were watching, also rushing down to make sure everyone was all right. Kayla closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds, a wand like thing appeared in her hand and began to gather energy. Once it gathered enough, she aimed her stick at the ice statue. It took the help of her sighted friends, to direct her aim, but that wasn't a problem really. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!" she shouted, a white light shooting from the tip, shattering the ice and destroying the person within. Pegasus screamed as the beam came into contact with him and everything seemed to shatter like a glass statue that had been knocked over. Soon, nothing was left except for the golden eye that caused so much pain. Jenna picked up the cards and handed them to Sailor Moon. "You can set them free." Jenna explained to her friend who nodded and once again called upon her powers to do the task at hand. This time her broach opened up, revealing a Silver Crystal. It glowed with a white light and the cards Kayla held did as well. In a bright flash of illumination, the cards glowed for a minute more before everything in sight became bathed in the white radiance. Everyone had to close his or her eyes from the sure force of its brightness. When the light finally vanished, the people that had lost a soul, began to come to life again slowly. Sailor Moon, on the other hand fainted, and Yugi ran to her side. Mercury also came to see how her fallen friend was while she reassured Yugi, that she would be fine and using the Silver Crystal sometimes did this to her. Yugi nodded and sighed. :: This means Grandpa is doing ok. and soon I can return home to him. :: he thought. After a few minutes, Sailor Moon came too and rubbed her pounding head. "Are you alright?" Jenna asked her friend, both of them still in fuku. "Yeah, I hate my headaches though." Kayla complained. 


	3. tension givs away to fear when tragity s...

Disclaimer standards apply. I do not own anything but Kayla. The plot is also mine. Please don' try to sue, you'll get nothing.  
  
A/N: ah yeah its been over two years has it not? Well like I have mentioned before, I will be inspired to write and you just have to take it when it comes.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Jenna stayed at her friend's side for several more moments no one speaking for several minutes. Jenna was not all to trustful with the people in the room even though they appeared so real to her before. No one spoke for several minutes either. "Way to go girls!" Joey exclaimed a bit loudly a few minutes into the uncomfortable silence that spread between both groups.  
Joey then received a rather hard hit to the head from another one of his friends before they spoke. "Don't think you should be trusting them so quickly. They may be here to do us harm." Tristan retorted glaring down at Joey from where he had knocked the blonde boy to the floor only seconds before.  
"Now come calm down you two this is no time to start fighting." Yugi replied softly before Joey and Tristan could start yet another one of their world famous fights.  
Kayla laughed softly from her place on the floor after Jenna had stop hovering over her to turn her glare across the small gap between the two groups. She could hear another female voice making a gagging noise, but she wasn't sure if this was being aimed towards her or not. She could since the doubt in her friends in trust. "Its all right we can relax, none of this is even real." She said aloud trying to convince herself without letting on she was just as scared as her friends. All of what had just happened had become such a shock to her she did not know what else to do. "I honestly understand your distrust of us though, I have to admit I along with my friends are a bit scared of the events that had just transpired." She added letting a little of her true feelings show threw.  
"I understand. It seems to me that none of us are going to get anywhere at this rate, so why not take a few moments to get to know one another. Plus I think someone should look in on Kaiba and Mokuba." Yugi suggested as the two people in question began to come around from the healing affect of the powerful silver crystal. Kayla did have to admit, aside from the fact use of such a powerful item drained her, she did not want to let on her jumping had triggered her bad knee. That would be yet another something for Jenna to worry over, and Kayla did not want her friend to worry so much over her. Jenna and the other senshi relunctly agreed with the exception of Kayla, whom seemed to jump at the idea.  
"Well their some empty rooms that we can take to rest in. Sailor Moon you look like you could use a rest." Yugi offered which got several groans from the female member of their group.  
"I would have to agree I do feel a bit faint after all that had just happened. "Kayla agreed as she took help up from her friends once it had been offered to her. Yugi willingly led the group to a set of bedrooms which were no longer in use while Jenna studied each person checking out their vibes. She felt conflicting vibes from Yugi and bakura, and oddly enough a slight glimmer of confliction IN Seto, but she just took that for the weakness of having his soul ripped out of him and restored. That could send such a jolt through anyone. But what shocked her the most was the conflicting she felt in Yugi and bakura, it was if they had a completely different person living inside them. Once again Jenna shrugged it off deciding for the moment proper rest was in order. After all within the span of 30 minutes she went from having a IM conversation with her best friend, to acquiring and being able to use the powers of Sailor Mars, her favorite senshi from she knew as a fake cartoon tv show. Shaking her head she threw herself into the bed as if it were going to catch her with open arms and fell instantly into a troubled sleep.  
Kayla appeared to be easily taken over by sleep however how troubling it might have been. Like her best friend thoughts ran through her head. She could pick out a dangerous person out of a crowd and know to avoid confertation with him or her at all costs, but for some reason something was blocking that power when it came to Yugi whom had been so kind to her. She had no trouble keeping her distance from Tea, the female in the little group of friends who made it quite clear she was pissed about someone being near Yugi or so that was what she got from the vibes. This power did not just appear when she received her transformation powers, no she had always had the ability to pick out one bad apple in a group of many. This had saved her life in more was and more times then the young girl bothered to remember, most of which she was trying desperately to block out. The main reasoning behind her trouble sleeping. She woke a short while later in a fit of cold sweat and soft sobs as her mind tried to sort out all that occoured.  
After Yugi had dropped Kayla off in a bedroom to let her sleep, Tea confronted him pinning him by his neck against the nearby wall. "Don't get to close to that little bitch, she is nothing but trouble. Her power proves it." Tea warned Yugi each word being spat out as she shook him between each and every word as if to stress her point.  
"Honestly tea, you don't have to act so jellous, she and her friends just saved our lives, you should be thanking her that we are standing her having this conversation right now. Who knows what that physco Pegasus could have done. He could have gone mad taking all of our souls at once for what ever sick perpous. You do kow he was after my puzzle after all." Yugi quickly reminded as he struggled to breath let alone talk due to the force tea had on his neck.  
She pulled him up and slammed him against the wall before she began shouting. "YOU THINK I AM JELLOUS OF THAT BITH. I KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT PEOPLE ARE AFTER YOU AND THIS COULD BE A TRAP!!!!" Her voice getting louder and louder with every word.  
Yugi weekly nodded before he replied. "I know, ut I doubt that. She saved us after all and she is in no shape to cause any harm. I mean just because your so freaked out, doesn't mean I should be. Her friends are as equally powerful and I fear nothing from them." Each word that was spoken came out broken and weekend from the word before it. When Yugi had finished talking he promply passed out and Tea dropped him. Her shouting had attracted the attention of not only Kayla, but Jenna and the others as well. Kayla was the first to the scene seeing as it happened right out her bedroom door. At first she was just going to yell at Tea for being so loud when some people were trying nothing more than to sleep, that was until she had heard the words. She knew they were directed at her and her friends, but never the less they did not need to be said in that way, and someone did not need to get hurt just because of one person's feelings. If Kayla didn't know any better she would guess that Yugi was or had been attacked by one of the people targeting him.  
She knelt beside him and lifted him into her arms being careful of his neck and head. She inspected his head where she had heard it slam against the wall and was slightly relived when she did not feel ay blood on her gloved hands from her search. However, this didn't make her at all to comfortable knowing that he could have bad injuries internally none of which her moon power could heal. She waited for her friends to come into the room as she urged the young boy to wake up and stay with her. Jenna was next and gasped when she saw the damage. "we have to get him to the hospital." She said softly.  
"I know" Kayla nodded in agreement, as she continued to wake the boy. "The fact that he is unresponsive is what scares me. "she added stroking the young boy's hair softly being sure to brace him.  
"MY chopper is still on the island and we can fly him to the hospital." A new voice offered as five heads turned to see who the speaker was.  
Jenna instantly recognized the voice belonging to her crush Seto Kaiba. "shouldn't you be in bed resting you just had a lot happen to you and Mokuba your little brother." She said with a voice full of concern.  
"I can manage and Yugi doesn't have a lot of time." Seto interjected.  
"You know Jenna, he is right. Come to think of it, I am worried because he isn't coming around. You know I have first hand experance with this sort of thing. The fact we still have a steady puls and a normal tone of breathing is some confert, but it does not mean he is out of the woods." She added.  
Jenna sighed and nodded. "come on lead the way." Jenna instructed as Kayla prepared Yugi as best she could for the travel ahead.  
It was not long every one minous tea was on board the chopper. The scouts did not take up much space and Jenna offered to hold Mokuba so there would be more room. She wasn't sure Kaiba should be flying so she also sat up front with Mokuba helping her if she would need to take over. The flight went smoothly Kaiba landing like a dime on the helicopter pad on the hospital's roof reserved for medivack teams. When the officals saw Yugi, they dropped any reasoning to yell at Kaiba for illigely landing there. "We will worry about getting home later." Sailor Jupiter whispered to venus.  
She nodded and looked over at her friends Moon and mars. "it seems to me, they will have their hands full." She added. "any such talk would tear them apart, though I don't doubt they wonder about it some what." She added.  
"Well I'm going to find a kithen to make everyone something to eat. No doubt now that we are here, Jenna will insist that Kaiba lie down, and Kayla is already a wreack as it is. Jupiter added not wishing to power down like Moon and mars had, but then again moon and mars transformed right in front of everyone.  
Kayla rushed as fast as she could along the streacheer Yugi had been placed on tears stinging the back of her eyes afraid she would witness yet another death, something she could not take. Her trick knee gave out only a few feet down the hall and she sunck down against the elevator wall. "Want a wheelchair miss?" one person asked looking down at her.  
Kayla looked down and nodded. "I guess I had better." She replied as she sighed feeling much worse for having to ask in the first place.  
When they got off, she smiled softly when a wheelchair was presented to her and she rode along side Yugi giving as much information as she could concerning Yugi letting his grandfather fill in the rest when he found out. Speaking of the man in question. Mercery had found his hospital room and knocked softly." Come in" an old man said softly.  
Mercery slowly entered the room her head down unable to look the man in the eyes. "I have some bad news sir." She began.  
"What is it. Hoe is Yugi, he isn't hurt is he?" the man said sounding more energetic now.  
"Well we just had returned from duelist kingdom, and I'm afraid that he has been hurt rather badly. Sailor Moon is with him now assisting in healing him, but there is little then she can do as for right now." She finished her eyes locked with his showing that she was honest.  
"Take me to him" the man demanded as he jump for the door. Mercery nodded and led the way to the place where friends were seen last. ::God please let him be alright:: she thought as she thought of how Sailor moon would be taking it. 


End file.
